


alexandra... somethin, i guess?

by wren_writes_things



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chyler Leigh - Freeform, Coma, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drunk Alex Danvers, Earth-3, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Plane Crash (GA), Sarcasm, Seattle Grace Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), Tumblr Prompt, Young Alex Danvers, freindships not relationships this time, i mean not really thats more a trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wren_writes_things/pseuds/wren_writes_things
Summary: **Disclaimer: This is not meant to be taken seriously, I'm just messing around. Enjoy anyway.**I don't think you'll need all that much knowledge about either show to read this, ngl.based on the tumblr post by @aardvaark :"[...] i just think it’s too weird that Chyler Leigh plays a character called Alexandra who is in a plane crash in both [Supergirl and Grey's Anatomy]. Both characters have a blonde sister who they weren’t brought up with since birth, but nonetheless have grown very close with. Both characters are into science and medical fields, both are considered abnormally intelligent [...]."
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Meredith Grey, Meredith Grey & Cristina Yang
Kudos: 22





	alexandra... somethin, i guess?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [related post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769905) by aardvaark. 



Alex Danvers was more than a little drunk, and more than a little high. Yeah, she'd be paying for this one in the morning, cause her uni classes started at nine. She was smart. She could just skip it this time, like all the other times, and she'd pass the tests or whatever. It didn't really matter right now.

The dancing had gone from being hot as in sexy, to just feeling hot. In the overheated sense. There was sweat running down her spine, for fuck's sake, but this whole thing felt good. Better than all those years at high school, that's for sure. Getting thrown out of the popular group - well, if they could see her now. Partying every night and getting better grades than them even if they worked a thousand times as hard as she did. She was just better than them.

And she only had a slight god complex.

The flashing lights and loud music easily hid the fact that it was fast approaching 2 am. She didn't even feel tired, just on a high - well, no kidding there - just good. The drumming would make her ears lose all ability to hear the day after, she already knew it, laughing at how ironically fun that feeling was. No worries about bad consequences. Tonight was her night.

Right up until the point some idiot elbowed her in the head.

•••

"Lexie," a voice called from the end of the hallway. A woman in scrubs with dark, curly hair stood a good 40 feet from her, with a clipboard in hand. A doctor. A doctor who somehow knew her name.

Alex walked towards her cautiously. "Uh, I go more by... Alex... um, what is this place?"

The woman frowned. "How hard did you hit your head, exactly?"

"Pretty fucking hard, it'd seem," Alex murmured under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just- how did I get here? I don't remember."

"Don't you have a photographic memory? I think you'd remember better than I do."

Alex scoffed. "I wish. No, of course I don't, what makes you think that? How would you even know that kinda stuff about me?"

The woman looked her up and down, clearly uncertain how to proceed. "Wow. You're being pretty freaky. I'm getting Meredith."

"Who, now? She another doctor?"

"Cut it out."

"Aren't you a doctor? Shouldn't you be treating me with care and all that?"

This time the woman just stared at her. "You really have no idea who I am."

"Should I? No offence, but I kinda just woke up here."

"I'm... Cristina. Dr. Yang. I- I think I need to get Mer- Dr. Grey, now. You just stay put... or something." She awkwardly turned on her heel and walked at a suspiciously fast pace away from the scene.

Alex screwed up her face, rubbing her eye. She couldn't believe someone had overreacted enough to take her to hospital just cause she blacked out. She didn't think she had a concussion or anything. She was just confused and annoyed and really, really wanted to go home. Her hand moved up to her forehead, and her eyes suddenly widened.

"Do I have a freaking fringe?" she hissed, blurting her thoughts out to the empty hallway. For the first time that morning, she looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing a hospital gown or her clothes from last night - she was in doctor's scrubs. Half ready for surgery. What the hell happened last night?

•••

"Mer," Cristina said, bustling into the patient's room. "I gotta-"

Meredith Grey glared at her. "I'm a little pre-occupied. Sorry, Sarah, this is Dr. Yang."

Cris glanced at the patient. "Right. Hi," She said, turning back to Meredith. "I just need to consult with you for a second. It's a bit of a... case."

"Of what?"

Cristina gritted her teeth. "I need to consult with you outside, I think."

Meredith sighed. "Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a second."

Cristina half-dragged her out of the patient's room, by the elbow. "Cristina, what's your problem?"

"Your little sister, she's finally gone nuts."

"What did she do, disagree with your opinion on a cardio surgery case in front of an attending?"

"No, I'd obviously kill her for that." Meredith hoped she was joking. "She's really lost it. She's just wandering the hospital and she forgot my name."

"She has a photographic memory, there’s no way she forgot your name. Like you always say, she's a Lexipedia."

"Well she isn't acting it right now!"

“Oh, whatever, just tell her to go home.”

“See, I don’t think she knows where home is. She says she prefers to be called Alex and that she has no idea how she got here. I think it’s weird enough that I don’t want to deal with it.”

“What, she’s entirely lost her memory? Like amnesia? That doesn’t just happen.”

“Well, she knows her own name at least. Sort of.”

“Okay, where is she now?”

•••

This ‘Dr. Cristina Yang’ came back with some other doctor in tow. Her blonde hair was tucked back into a ponytail, which reminded Alex of Kara a little. They hadn’t caught up in a bit.

“Hey Lexie, what happened?”

“You doctors here are really friendly, aren’t you? How do any of you even know my name to begin with, let alone to call me a nickname?”

The blonde doctor exchanged a look with Cristina. “You weren’t joking.”

“No, I definitely wasn’t.”

Alex raised her eyebrows. “Hey, could you just tell me if I’m fine to leave, and then I can get out of your hair?”

“Lexie. You work here.”

"Unless my bio-med course advanced pretty damn quick, I don't think I do."

She and Cristina exchanged another glance, which made Alex roll her eyes.

“Okay, let’s start over. I’m Meredith, who are you?”

Alex shrugged. “Alex.”

“Alex...?”

“Alexandra Danvers. I study some science stuff at uni, somewhere near here I guess. Wait, what hospital is this?”

“Seattle Grace.”

“Seattle? I’m in fucking Seattle?”

“Oh, a Lexie who swears. I’m liking her.” Cristina commented, earning a glare from Meredith.

“Yes, of course you’re in Seattle. Did you hit your head or something?”

Cristina opened her mouth to answer, but Alex interrupted. “At the club, now you mention it. But I remember everything from last night, up until that point. Am I concussed or something?”

“Oh, I’m willing to bet on the ‘something’ part of that deal.” Cristina said, starting to laugh. “You go to clubs now, Little Grey?”

“Look, I think you have me mistaken for somebody else.”

“I think _you_ have you mistaken for someone else,” Meredith said. “I think we need to jog your memory a little. To us, at least, you’re Lexie Grey, my younger half-sister. I’ve known you a couple years now, and you don’t have a tendency to forget who you are entirely, so-”

“No way, you’ve only known your sister for a part of your life? I swear, that’s just freaky. You think I’m Lexie as in Alexandra, and I’m still called Alexandra, and I have an adoptive sister who came to us when I was in high school.”

“That’s some detailed false-memory building.” Cristina said.

Meredith shakes her head. “Jesus Christ. And her name would be?”

“Kara. Oh! Do you have a phone? I can just call Kara. I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re freaking me out a little with the whole ‘Lexie’ thing.”

“You know what? Sure thing. Here’s my phone.” Cristina said, dropping it into Alex’s hands. Meredith elbowed her again. “What? I’m being helpful. I want to see what happens next. Wait, wait - aren’t you from another city or something? You were surprised to be in Seattle.”

“Oh, right, fuck Seattle. Well... she can fly over from National City. Quicker than you think.” She smirked at her little in-joke.

“I’m sorry, from where?”

“National City. It’s just like, a state or two over.”

“Oh, Mer, she’s invented a city now. I told you we should give her a phone. I’m gonna find her a laptop or something.”

Meredith grabbed Cristina’s arm as she attempted to walk off. “Nice try.”

Alex ignored the two bickering and stabbed in Kara’s number. The phone rang, once, twice, and then-

“Hi, this is Melissa, can I help you?”

“Sorry, I... think I have a wrong number. Is Kara Danvers there by any chance?”

“I don’t know a Kara, sorry.”

She hung up. Cristina and Meredith continued to stare at her shamelessly.

“Is this some kind of elaborate prank?” Alex asked.

“Not that we’re in on, Lexie.”

“Oh, fuck me.” She heard Cristina scoff, supposedly at the idea of her swearing. She was looking at her vague reflection in Cristina’s darkened phone screen. She touched her hair. “I really do have a fringe! And I look like a goddamn child with it! What the fuck is this?”

Cristina burst out laughing. Meredith shot her a wild look, breaking her silence for the last few minutes. “I’m going to get Derek, he does Neuro. We have to run some tests. And maybe, I don’t know, keep her in some empty room til she’s back to normal.”

•••

Derek, who Cristina referred to sarcastically as McDreamy the whole time she was rambling to Alex about who she and Meredith and this apparent ‘Lexie’ was, got whisked into the private room that Cristina had shoved them in. Alex was sitting up with her feet dangling over the edge of the bed as he and Meredith walked in. His strangely long dark brown hair looked like it should pose a problem to being a functioning surgeon, but she did understand why he got called McDreamy.

“Hey. Would someone mind telling me why I got pulled away from a meeting?”

“Lexie’s lost her mind,” Cristina answered, clearly enjoying this too much.

Alex rolled her eyes. “No, everyone else has. They think I’m some doctor called Lexie who is vaguely related to that one,” she gestured at Meredith, “and they want me to work or something. And I’m in Seattle! How did I wake up in Seattle?”

Derek’s eyes widened. “Right. Okay. That’s... interesting. What’s your name then?”

“Alex Danvers.”

“Is that derived from Alexandra?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, well. Alexandra, I guess. What’s the last thing you remember doing before you woke up?”

“I was at a club.”

Cristina snickered. Derek went to shush her, and Meredith just murmured, “I’ve had to put up with the both of them all this time. You’ve got no idea.”

“I think we should start with your basic MRI, and order some tests. Have you taken any medication, alcohol or illicit substances recently?”

“What are you, a cop?”

“A doctor. We just don’t want to kill you trying to fix you.”

Alex sighed. “Yeah, alright. I was pretty drunk last night, I don’t take any medication, and I took some... stuff. At the club.”

Derek nodded. “That stuff being...?”

“Honestly? No idea. A friend of a friend’s dealer handed me something. Weird, slightly greenish-white pills in a bag.”

“Lexie took _drugs?_ ” Cristina gasped.

“That’s not funny, Cristina. She’s probably been affected by them. Somehow...” Meredith replied.

•••

Alex was pacing around the little room which no one would let her out of. Someone was always there, though they each came and went, ordering and processing various tests and doing their actual work. She was bored, and getting a little tired of Cristina’s incessant questions about her ‘Alex-life’ as Cristina called it. Finally, Derek and Meredith both returned.

“There’s good news and bad.”

Alex, for the first time, was starting to feel a little scared. She’d assured herself this was all a crazy mistake. The possibility that something was wrong with her, even if she was sure her Alex-life was real, made her throat close up a little. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, the good news is, everything looks perfectly normal. Weirdly, going by these tests, it seems impossible that you’ve had anything to drink at all, and no normal drugs show up. Except for a ridiculously high amount of a compound that is completely foreign to us and anyone at the lab. We had it checked three times just to be sure. It just seems... made up.”

“Made up? But I have it in my system?”

“Yes. Enough that we’re not entirely sure how you’re even walking. It definitely verified that you took... well, who knows what. But as far as anyone could tell this morning, you were behaving completely normally. At least up until Cristina found you. And you certainly aren’t drunk or even hungover. No mental illness would explain every symptom you’re experiencing, especially not for this long a time. The MRI came back fine, completely clear. Nothing is wrong with you except for some completely unknown substance.” Derek finished.

“That narrows it down a little, though, right?” She glanced between the doctors. “It’s the drug that you think is causing this, and it should just leave my system, and you’ll have Lexie back. And hopefully, I’ll be back to being the real version of Alex.”

“As far as we know, Alex Danvers doesn’t exist. Neither does her sister Kara, nor National City in its entirety.”

“Oh, well Kara’s adopted. It’s... a little off record. Maybe that’s all.”

“That wouldn’t explain the absence of the city or the person you claim to be.” Meredith interjected. “But what do you mean about Kara?”

She cursed mentally. “Kara is... a little different. Hang on a second, do you have a Metropolis City here?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Do you have superheroes?”

“You- What? Are you a superhero now?”

“No! Just... thinking. That’s really strange.” She tapped her heels together, in thought. “I guess I must really sound insane now, huh? We thought it was insane when there was first a superhero, too. Just one. Superman, he’s kinda... an alien. I guess you don’t have aliens here, either.”

Meredith blinked, not taking her eyes off not-Lexie-who-believed-in-aliens. “Derek? Explanations?”

“Nope.”

At that moment, a short woman with the name Dr. Miranda Bailey embroidered into her coat opened the door suddenly, making them all turn around. “Are we having a little catch up in here?”

Derek unsubtly moved in front of Alexandra, and Bailey fixed him a look. “What happened to Lexie?”

“You mean, what happened to Alex.” Cristina added. Receiving glares from everyone else, she added, “what? I thought you called yourself Alex.”

“Alex, Lexie, whatever - you’re meant to be with the other interns right now.”

“I’m an intern?! You’ve been expecting me to do all this work and remember all this shit and I’m just some intern? God, you guys need to relax around here.” Alex blurted.

Cristina tried to disguise her sudden laugh as a cough. “Here, Alex, read the pretty drug test results.” She handed her the clipboard, and Alex rolled her eyes in response.

Bailey frowned. “Okay, what’s up with her?”

“I’ve repeated this story twice today already, someone else take this one.” Cristina said, jumping up to sit on the bed next to Alex, who she was honestly starting to get on with a lot easier than Lexie.

Meredith bit her lip. “To cut a long story short, Lexie here thinks she’s someone else, has no idea how she got here, and it might have something to do with either aliens or some serious drugs. We’re going with drugs.”

“Lexie took drugs?”

“That’s exactly what I said,” Cristina added.

“She took something, though we have absolutely no idea what. We ran tests and it’s not on any record we have.”

“Woah,” Lexie breathed, still flicking through the form Cristina had handed her. She looked up, realising the crowd around her looked expectant. “Uh, just this compound. It seems to be a whole mix of things, but I know one of them for sure. That one,” she pointed to a lengthy section of chemical compound description. “That’s what scientists used to call Kryptonite before they knew what it was. When they were best trying to explain it in normal terms.”

“Kryp-what?”

“Kryptonite. It doesn’t exist naturally on Earth, only from some... let’s say meteors. And everyone’s trying to produce it synthetically where I’m from. It might be better for my pleading-sanity case if I keep the explanation to, ‘very, very weird chemical with unknown properties and powers.’” Alex cleared her throat. “If one of these chemicals in the drug is Kryptonite, I’d hazard a guess that the other compounds are equally other-worldly. Even chemical weapons. Or... an experiment, of sorts.”

A quiet fell over the room for a long moment. No one could offer a better explanation, and the coincidences had become... uncanny.

Alex tried to break the silence. “I know this sounds unbelievable, but-“

“You really aren’t the Lexie we know. Are you?” Meredith looked her in the eye, searching her soul.

“No, I’m not. I wish I was your Lexie, but I’m not. This... this is the same body, the same name even, but I’m not your version of Lexie.”

“Then where is she?”

“I wish I knew. I’d like to go back, I swear. This- this version of reality or whatever it is, it’s not bad but... I’m not meant to be here.”

•••

Something alien had Brough her to another world. Another Earth. And Alex had absolutely no idea how to get back. She wondered where her counterpart ‘Lexie’ was, if she had landed in the middle of that club, alone and afraid, and really drunk. And it wasn’t even her fault. Alex knew which end of the deal she’d rather have. If she felt guilty, it was fair enough.

Derek had fetched a patient gown, and closed off the room from others. He had explained that while Bailey could let this go, it was best if fewer people were in on this. Mainly so as not to embarrass Lexie, either. Alex couldn’t help but agree.

Alone with Meredith this time round as the other doctors went about their real jobs, she fidgeted with the hem of the gown. It was awkward. This stranger was supposed to be her sister, and she knew she looked exactly like the stranger’s sister. That, by all accounts, she seemed to actually be the stranger’s sister except for her entire mind, personality and memory and the general fact that she was Alex, not Lexie Grey, not a doctor or an intern. Not from Seattle.

What was she meant to say to this ‘sister’? How could she comfort this woman when she was internally freaking out, too?

Meredith ended up speaking first. “I know you’re not Lexie - we’ve pretty much proven that by now. But, do you… have any access to her thoughts? Her memories? I don’t know, just since you…”

“Have her body, yeah,” she mused, “I think if I had her whole thought pattern or memories, then I’d have figured it out by now. Wouldn’t be so confused.”

“Oh, right. That makes sense.”

Alex laughed at that, causing Meredith to shoot her a confused look. “Sorry, it’s just… It doesn’t make sense. None of this makes any sense. I was at a club, took drugs, woke up as a doctor in some alternate version of Seattle.”

They were silent for a while. “You said you had a sister.”

“I do. Kara.”

“What’s she like?”

“Haven’t been to see her much recently, but I should. She’s blonde, wear glasses all the time… she’s a good sister. A great sister. She works some different jobs at the moment, between being a nanny and having an internship and studying. She was only 13 when she had to come live with us, you know. She lost her parents in a really… awful way. That can affect you. I should know. But Kara never acts like it’s all over, she’s totally got it together and she refuses to give in no matter what happens.” Alex lent her head down, trying to prevent the tears that were welling up in the corners go her eyes. “I miss her a lot now.”

“Lexie only got into contact with me a couple years ago. I had no idea that I had a sister, and then, well, you get the picture. My father left when I was young and I never saw him, he remarried and suddenly I have two half-sisters and a step mother. I only know Lexie, really, and only for a short time.”

“But little sisters grown on you,” Alex replied. “Even if you can’t stand them at first. I know the feeling.”

“You’ll get back to Kara and your family. Your home. We just have to figure out some things. Why they did this to you, for example.”

“Yeah, actually. Why did they do this to _me_?” Alex started. “There’s not much kryptonite on Earth, and clearly none in this version of reality. It’s rare. They shouldn’t be wasting it on strangers at a club, cause they only have so many tests they can do. They’re either aliens, or they hate aliens.”

“Is that a thing? Being anti-aliens?”

“People fear what they don’t know. Some choose to learn and be compassionate. Some choose to outright hate anything that’s slightly different from themselves.” She shrugged. “There’s people who want all non-humans gone from the Earth. And, you know, if they’ve exposed me to Kryptonite, it’s probably because they thought…”

“What?”

“That I was an alien,” her voice was only a whisper. “They were looking for Kara, and they found me instead. Kryptonite isn’t particularly good for humans, but it’s harmless in a short term. For certain aliens, like Kara? It weakens them. Makes them weaker than most humans. If they thought I was Kara, they were trying to weaken her and dispose of her.”

“Why would they do that? You mentioned it was rare, expensive. Why waste it on a student who takes some nanny jobs and blends in, rather than a powerful alien?”

Alex shook her head. “It’s worth it to take down Kara. Because they know who she is. Someone knows she’s got powers just like Superman, and they want to get rid of her before she could ever defeat them.”

“She’s a superhero?”

“No. She’s my little sister, and someone is trying to hurt her to make sure she never becomes a hero.”  
  
•••

No one in this hospital was really much of a megamind for evil schemes against aliens and their sisters. It’s sort of a niche interest.

Alex tasted her fingers restlessly. She knew why she was here, at least. Just not how to get back. Cristina, Derek, Bailey and some interns (who they had quietly involved without giving much of an explanation of the case to) were still in and around the hospital, researching the chemical compounds. Alex just had to wait.

Even Meredith was gone a lot of the time, replaced by someone or other so that Alex wouldn’t be left alone. Sometimes, one person or another would walk in, ask her a single question, and immediately leave once they got the answer. She felt sort of like a ghost. One that possesses people.

•••

The interns had been gathered into a large common room and given pretty minimal information; nevertheless, an extra ten sets of hands on this one case was better than nothing. The only problem for Derek and Bailey was that all the interns wanted to know what the patient’s symptoms were. They seemed to think this was a hypothetical puzzle.

“If we knew the effects the compound had on the patient, we’d be able to work backwards.” They continually protested. It was easier for the doctors to pretend this was a task they had to crack instead of Lexie’s very existence.

“The patient is a female, around 24 years of age, exhibiting very few symptoms currently except a period of amnesia. She fainted around 30 minutes after she first took this drug. Long-term effects… unknown.” Bailey said.

An hour of interns quietly leaving and returning to work on the secret project later, and a young man in the corner raised his hand.

“Yes… uh, you,” Derek said. “You know, this isn’t middle school, you don’t need to raise your hand to speak.”

The man awkwardly lowered his arm. “I think- I think I have a question about this, but, uh, could I ask you outside?”

Derek raised his eyebrows, but gave in anyway. “After you,” he said, opening the door. Bailey followed them out.

Outside, in the corridor, the intern breathed out slowly. “Who is the patient?”

“This is a private case-“

“If the patient is alive, then I need to see this for myself. These compounds are something out of a comic book, but they still… make sense. Kind of. Except by all rights, they should have killed her instantly. This particular blend must be doing something incredibly strange. Altering her mind entirely. This looks like the theoretical components for some kind of… Well, it’d sound insane if I explained. The best I can figure out is that whoever took this should be in some kind of coma, while their mind is very, very strangely affected.”

“Affected how?” Derek asked cautiously.

The intern shrugged. “I’d need to see for myself to tell you.”

•••

Some young man who explained his name was Robert got ushered into the room with Alex and the other doctors surrounding her.

The intern gaped. “The patient is Dr. Grey?”

“Something like that,” Alex said.

“Does… Her sister is Meredith Grey, does she know?”

Leaning against a wall, Meredith answered dryly, “Present.”

“Right. Okay. You forgot to mention that the patient works here.”

“She doesn’t exactly remember working here,” Derek corrected.

“She- what?”

It took a good ten minutes to fully explain the situation. Cristina watched on with slight amusement as everyone else pitched in to helpfully tell Alex’s story, and the strange-bordering-on-supernatural elements involved. The intern looked a little more agitated with every word that came out of their mouths.

Finally, it was his turn to speak. He cleared his throat nervously. “If… if all this was true - it doesn’t make sense, alright, but assuming this information was true… then I have a theory of the _how_ side of things, which might help with the solution side of things…”

Alex chose to wave off his denial. “Which would be?”

“As far as I can tell, the alternate body - ‘Alex’s body’ as you say - has been drugged into a sort of sleep. A coma. Sort of. But her consciousness, rather than being fixed in a state of sleep, has been transitioned across to an alternate plane of reality. Of course, the idea of other dimensions is only a barely established hypothesis in and of itself-“

“Not so hypothetical from where I’m standing.” Alex countered.

“Uh, well, I’d assume they did that because they couldn’t transport matter. Just everything that makes you Alex Danvers - your mind or even your soul, if that’s what you want to call it. And shot it all into a different world, where you clearly took the doppelgänger alternate-world version of yourself. They couldn’t make a portal…”

“But they could blast her consciousness through time and space a lot easier.” Bailey finished his sentence for him.

“Something along those lines.”

“And how would we… reverse that?”

The intern tucked some hair behind his ear nervously. “Inducing a coma. If she got here via coma, then if this body was also unconscious, she should be able to move her mind back to the correct body. It’s like uploading a file to a second computer. Only with people.”

“You want us to put her in a coma and see if she just returns to the right body? Where does Lexie factor into all of this?”

“Lexie is probably in a kind of limbo between the two Alexandras. But all in all, I don’t know of anything that could actually harm her. She probably feels like she’s in a dream. Of course, I don’t know enough to say that she can’t be harmed.”

“Great. Lexie might be dead or worse, and our best option to solve any of this is to put my sister’s alternate reality self into her second coma of the day?” Meredith asked.

“I’m really just an intern.” He said. Derek took a look at Meredith’s grim expression, and silently signalled for the young man to leave. He and Bailey followed them out, until it was just Cris, Mer and Alex.

It was silent for a few moments before Cristina spoke up. “We can’t force you to go into a coma against your will, at least not legally, but frankly, we would like Lexie back.”

Alex smiled half-heartedly at the woman’s bluntness. “And I want my life back. I just don’t really get this - I can’t tell if this is physics or something supernatural, and that’s coming from someone whose sister is an alien who can fly.”

“Kara can fly? How does she manage that?” Cristina asked on impulse, then backed away as she realised her curiosity wasn’t being totally welcomed by either Meredith or Alex.

“I’ll do what that intern suggested. There’s not really a better option, is there? Even if I… well, you could still get Lexie back. She needs you, too. I’m sure of it.”

Meredith sat on one of the chairs by the bed. “What if it doesn’t work for you?”

“I can’t stay here forever anyway. Doing something to reverse it, even if it doesn’t help me, is better than staying terrified and preventing Lexie from coming back to you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I need to. For my own sake.”

•••

In the induced coma, Alex was floating in some kind of weighted darkness. It felt like she was underwater, surrounded by a thick, heavy thing that she was firmly suspended in. It was hard to explain the movement in this sleep-like state. It wasn’t walking nor swimming, just… being. Going.

There wasn’t any real preparation she could have done. It was all willpower, she guessed. It reminded her of yoga and mindful meditation and all that crap. At least it might have an application in this situation. She focused her mind on the things that were supposed to centre her life.

University. Parties. Nothing really important.

The pressure started to feel like it was drowning her. She couldn’t feel herself breathing anymore. She didn’t feel tethered. Memories passed her by at the speed of light, yet she understood every single one. Every thought she’d ever had hit her hard, and yet was intangible. Darkness and memories,

She wondered if this was what dying feels like.

A memory of childhood flickered before her. Her mother, her father, Kara. The first day of Kara’s school experience on Earth. She was watching the younger girl chase a pigeon. The thought was warm and sunny. She pictured Kara in her mind’s eye, just as she remembered her down to the last detail. The current Kara, a few years younger than her but all grown up now. The wrinkle in her forehead when she concentrated, her bright and mismatched apartment, her glasses frames. Her sister was an anchor to her existence.

All at once, it was as though she surfaced. The light above her was bright and glaring, and the sounds of people murmuring above her head grew clearer. The darkness faded into a wide open room, where she lay on the floor.

“You okay?” A man asked her. She tried to sit up. There were a few people scattered around, and it seemed well past a reasonable time for her to still be left in this club on the floor.

"I think so." She hesitated. "Could I borrow your phone?"

•••

"Hey it's Kara Danvers, who's this?" Came the familiar, polite voice of her sister through the phone speakers.

"Kara?"

"Alex? Is that you? This isn't your number, are you okay?"

"No, no I'm fine. Um... you wouldn't be free to come and get me at all, would you? I know, I know, I'm being annoying."

"Of course I'm free, Alex. What's the address?"

•••  
  
No one really took any notice of Alex as she searched for her own phone in the bathrooms of this club, to no avail. Everyone had gone, and it was around 4pm already.   
  
  
A door behind her opened, and she turned around. A familiar blonde woman crinkled her forehead muscles together in thought. She was scanning the rooms.  
  
  
“Kara?” Alex said, uneasily.  
  
  
“Oh! There you are, Alex. Hey, are you okay?"  
  


She threw her arms around a slightly concerned Kara Danvers. Alex held on tight, and Kara didn't stop her. She couldn't begin to explain what had happened if she wanted to, between the drugs and the alternate dimensions and the people who must have been going after either her or Superman. It had really been an ordeal, and she could hardly place if it was truly real or not. She just hugged Kara tight. If Alex knew one thing, it was that she would never, ever let her baby sister be a superhero.


End file.
